


Hogwarts/HP AU

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Quidditch match, Chaser!Keith, Crush confessions, Fictober 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, Gryffindor!Keith, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Hunk, I literally did, Keith is the only Quidditch player in this AU, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Ravenclaw!Pidge, Slytherin!Lance, Slytherin/Gryffindor Klance is enough fake rivalry tbh, because originally it wasn't a legal play, but I had inspiration so Lance isn't going to play, but now it is, did I look up the complete list of Quidditch fouls for this, if anyone's going to push to play Quidditch it's Keith, loopholes amirite, maybe Lance, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Hogwarts AU! Our very own Gryffindor Chaser Keith has a game to win. But that's not the only exciting development to come out of this Quidditch match.





	Hogwarts/HP AU

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been planning to write this fic for a long time, so it kind of got away from me :)  
> I am weak for this concept so here we go

"Come on, Keith, come on come on come on..." Lance muttered under his breath, fists clenched tightly in his robes and eyes trained on Keith, Gryffindor's star chaser. And his crush, but that would never work out- honestly, Slytherin and Gryffindor? They were lucky to even be friends, and that had taken long enough to get to. "Come on come on come on..."

"Hey, what's the score?" Pidge sat down next to Lance on the bleachers, wrapping her coat more tightly around herself. "How's Keith doing?"

"Gryffindor is forty points ahead, Keith's doing great. The Slytherin seeker spotted the Snitch about five minutes ago, but they lost it pretty quick, so it's still anyone's game." Lance didn't take his eyes off Keith.

Pidge side-eyed him and then smirked. "You're rooting for Gryffindor, aren't you?" She and Hunk had figured out Lance's crush a few weeks ago and never passed up an opportunity to tease him for it.

Lance rolled his eyes. "I'm... I'm rooting for Keith, there's a difference." He hoped Pidge would think the red in his cheeks was just from the cold, but he should have known better.

"You sap, you're blushing!"

Hunk sat down on Lance's other side. "Who's blushing?" Lance took his eyes off of Keith just long enough to glare at Pidge.

"No one, Hunk. It's nothing." He returned his attention to the game, holding his breath as Keith made a particularly risky dive for the hoops, but making the goal nonetheless. He bit his lip and grinned, unable to stop himself. "Gryffindor's up by fifty now, Slytherin hasn't been able to get a single thing past their keeper in the past half hour."

Hunk raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Pidge and she nodded. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Lance's shoulders. "You know they're going to win, right?"

A soft smile crossed Lance's face. "Yeah. I know." He shrugged. "They have the best chaser in all of Hogwarts, after all."

Pidge chuckled. "You should see your face, Loverboy, you look like someone told you Keith just hung all the stars in the sky. Or something equally as cheesy." Pidge punched his arm gently. "Nerd."

Lance scoffed. "Said the Ravenclaw of the group." He suddenly sucked in a sharp breath. "Nice catch. Come on, Keith, left hoop, left hoop, left hoop- yes!" He jumped up and punched the air. Looking around to see his fellow Slytherins looking less than enthused about the development, he sat back down slowly and rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling sheepishly. "Oops."

Hunk shook his head and returned his focus to the match. "Seriously, Lance? You do remember that you're sitting in the _Slytherin_ section, you know?" He assumed an innocent expression. "Why exactly are you cheering for Gryffindor, hmm?" 

A fresh blush lit up Lance's cheeks. "Shut uuuuup." He jabbed Hunk in the stomach with his elbow. "And I'm not... I'm not... I'm not cheering for _Gryffindor_ , really. It's just..." He trailed off as Keith made a risky dive for the Quaffle. The red-and-gold clad boy pulled up sharply, ball in hand, before turning on a dime and racing off for the hoops again. Lance let out his breath he'd been holding. "It's just that... I'm..." He sighed and a soft smile crossed his face when Keith barrel rolled and made yet another goal. "It's Keith."

Hunk barely managed to hold back a laugh. "You have it _bad_ , man. When are you going to tell him?"

Lance snorted. "Never." He winced as a Bludger just missed Keith's head, scowling fiercely in the Slytherin beater's direction for a moment once it was clear Keith was unharmed. "That was uncalled for."

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Lance, no offense, but that's a pretty Slytherin tactic. Ends justify the means, and all that?"

Lance gestured at the pitch helplessly. "But, but, but- But it's _Keith_ , that's just rude."

"He's the best chaser, of course they want to take him out! All of Slytherin probably does!"

Hunk snickered. "Including Lance- just, you know. The other kind of "take him out," if you know what I mean." 

Lance ground the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Huuuuuuuuuunk...." He looked up, clearly embarrassed. "Guys, it's never gonna happen, I just... I really like him, okay? And I'm happy we're friends, it's amazing that we're even that considering our house rivalry, and I don't... I don't want that to be messed up because of a stupid crush-"

Pidge threw up a hand. "Stop. None of this nonsense, I'm done with this ridiculous pining business. Lance, Keith likes you. A lot. You two are just... I don't know, destined, I guess, to be close. Look at how you already spit in the face of that stupid rivalry thing and said, 'hey, why can't we be friends anyway' and you are. You guys would be the ultimate power couple, and there is no good reason why you can't be. So just trust me-"

"And me." Hunk interjected.

"-and Hunk, and just take a chance and tell him how you feel. Or show him, I don't care. Just... come on, Lance, we hate seeing you miserable thinking that there's no way you two could be a thing. Because you're wrong-"

The commentator, Pidge's older brother Matt, suddenly grew quite loud. "The Slytherin seeker seems to be arguing with one of their chasers, and- The Gryffindor seeker seems to have spotted the Snitch! They almost have it... Oh no, they've fallen behind, it seems their broom isn't fast enough to make those tight turns- wha-? This is unbelievable, folks, Chaser Kogane seems to be chasing the Snitch as well... He seems to be... He's _herd_ _ing_ it! This is unbelievable, McGonagall, is that legal?"

Lance was on his feet, trying to lean down to see more clearly. "What is he doing?" Keith was zig-zagging in an odd pattern, moving from side to side. Looking more closely, he was flying closely around the Snitch.

Pidge was next to Lance, peering over the railing. "Keith's forcing the Snitch to stay in a straight line, probably to give the seeker time to catch up, that's _genius_. It's legal, as long as he doesn't touch it or get in the Slytherin seeker's way... Wow, never would have expected that." She shook her head in amazement, adjusting her glasses. "And I thought I'd seen every strategy there was. That's risky business. If he miscalculates its movement and ends up touching it, Gryffindor will forfeit the game."

Lance's eyes widened. "That's insane!" He returned his full attention to Keith and crossed his fingers tightly. "Come on, be careful, you can do it, come on Kogane, come on." He blinked quickly, never taking his gaze off of Keith as the Gryffindor wove back and forth. The Gryffindor seeker was catching up quickly. "Come on, come on, just focus, don't mess it all up now Keith, come on, come on..." Lance fidgeted anxiously. 

McGonagall had, apparently, shown Matt that Keith's risky move was, indeed, legal, and Matt came back over the microphone. "It would seem that Kogane has _not_ , in fact, made a foul. Risky business, hovering around the Snitch like that... wait, he's left the pursuit! Kogane is climbing nearly vertical- Unbelievable! Utterly unbelievable!"

Lance punched the air excitedly. "He's caught Griffin by surprise, Keith's got the Quaffle!" He looked over excitedly at Pidge, then at Hunk, who just sighed and nodded patiently, trying to mask his own excitement at the new development. 

"I know, you're excited for your boyfriend. Not to say I'm not excited for him, if he makes this goal it'll be his best game ever," Hunk said. It was true, one more goal would mean Keith would beat his previous record of twelve goals in one game. Lance bit his lip nervously, deciding to ignore Hunk referring to Keith as his boyfriend.

"Folks, it would seem that Kogane is going for one more goal! Dodges Griffin, that was close, nearing the hoops... the Slytherin seeker has joined the race for the Snitch, though the Gryffindor seeker almost has it... Kogane does it again, another goal for Gryff- The Gryffindor seeker has just leapt off their broom! And... they have the Snitch! Gryffindor wins the match!" Matt struggled to jump between the two points of interest, sounding very relieved to call the match, and completely disbelieving at what he'd just witnessed. 

Lance swept Pidge up in an excited hug, lifting her a few inches off the ground and spinning around enthusiastically. "He did it, he did it, he did it, they won!" A bright smile covered Lance's face and his cheeks were flushed with excitement. He grabbed Hunk's arm in one hand and Pidge's with the other. "We have to go congratulate him, come on!" He dragged them out of the stands, leaving the muttering Slytherin crowd behind as the three hurried down the stairs to the pitch below. 

* * *

The players had lined up and were shaking hands on the pitch, congratulating(sometimes begrudgingly) the other players on a good game. Keith had just finished shaking the Slytherin team's hands when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He blinked a few times before his eyes refocused, and he was hardly surprised to see a flushed and grinning Lance sitting on him 

"You did it!" Lance exclaimed, standing up and giving Keith a hand up as well. As soon as they were both standing, he wrapped Keith in a tight celebratory hug. Abruptly, Lance let go of him. Keith raised an eyebrow, but then Lance was reaching down just slightly, cupping the just-shorter boy's face in his right hand and staring into his eyes, his left hand splayed on Keith's chest. Keith's breath hitched and he couldn't look away, his hands finding their place around Lance's waist. Lance's gaze flicked down to Keith's mouth before coming back up to his eyes, and then again. Keith couldn't breathe, was this really happening? He couldn't help but glance at Lance's mouth as well, and then Lance was moving closer to Keith. Their noses were almost touching, when Lance swallowed visibly. "Keith..." Keith shivered and closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth he could almost _see_ radiating off of Lance. "Keith, I want to kiss you." Keith's breath hitched again, hardly daring to hope this was real.

" _Please_." He whispered weakly, pulling Lance closer to him.

The world dissolved around them and all Keith could think was _LanceLanceLanceLanceLanceLanceLance holy quiznack I'm kissing Lance LanceLanceLanceLanceLanceLanceLance_ -

Lance's hand twisted in his Quidditch robes. Lance's jeans under his hands. Lance's hand cradling his jaw as gently as though it were glass. Lance's lips moving gently against his. Lance's breath hot against his mouth. Lance. Lance. Lance.

All too soon, Lance pulled back, opening his eyes and blinking slowly. He chuckled breathlessly and leaned forward to touch foreheads with Keith, draping his arms over his shoulders. "Wow."

Keith felt himself turn bright red, but he pulled Lance closer by his hips and smiled softly, eyes still closed. "You weren't so bad yourself, you know."

Keith heard Lance giggle. _Giggle_. Oh Keith was screwed, there was no way around it. Lance lifted his head and locked eyes with Keith. He leaned forward, eyes fluttering closed for a split-second, and pecked Keith's lips. "You're adorable."

_Clap. Clap. Clapclapclapclap._ "Finally." The two jumped apart at Pidge's voice from behind them. She had a wide smile on her face. "Thought you two would never figure it out, to be honest."

Hunk nudged her. "Oh, come on, I had faith in them. Though," he gestured up at the stands, "I must admit I had expected this to happen in a more... private setting."

Lance flushed a deep red, realizing now that he had just kissed _Keith Kogane, Gryffindor posterboy_ , in front of the entire school. He looked sideways at Keith, suddenly shy. "I, uh, I..."

Keith tugged gently on Lance's arm to get the taller boy to look at him properly. Lance did, and Keith gently took Lance's jaw in his hands and pulled him close, kissing him again.

Lance could hardly breathe. He moaned softly into Keith's mouth and reached up to hold Keith's face as well. All that he could think was _KeithKeithKeithKeithKeithKeithKeith holy quiznack Keith is kissing me KeithKeithKeithKeithKeithKeithKeith_ -

Keith's hand threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. Keith's hair between his fingers. Keith's thumb slowly stroking his cheek. Keith's lips moving firmly against his. Keith's breath hot against his mouth. Keith. Keith. Keith.

"What's this, a romance blossoming on the Quidditch pitch?" Matt's voice boomed over the stadium once more, and scuffles could be heard in the background- probably McGonagall trying to take the microphone from him. "Looks like Kogane, star Gryffindor chaser, has not only scored more goals this game than he has all season, but he's also scored-" Matt was cut off abruptly.

Keith and Lance pulled apart slightly, smiling and gazing into each other's eyes, seemingly oblivious to the world around them as they simply held one another on the pitch. 

Pidge gave Hunk a high five and they quietly left, deciding to give the two some time to themselves. 

Lance sighed happily and brushed Keith's bangs out of his eyes. He spoke quietly. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"You should have." Keith slid his hands down Lance's chest and settled them around his waist again. "I would've liked that."

Lance smiled and lifted Keith's bangs to kiss him on the forehead. "Hogsmeade this weekend then?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Keith reached up and pulled Lance in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt eighteen for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
